


Spring

by bunnysworld



Series: Bonded to magic [30]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Druids, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 07:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: It's still not really spring and Merlin and Arthur while away the time.





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Part of the Bonded to Magic series.

Merlin came back in with an armful of firewood. He could keep the fire in the fireplace going with magic and on occasion, he had, but now it felt good to get out of the house to collect some firewood. They had been caged in for too long. 

"Hey." He dropped the firewood noisily by the hearth. "Look what I found!"

Arthur, who was still in bed, grumbled. 

"Are you alright?" Wiping his hands on his breeches, Merlin quickly made his way over. That Arthur was still in bed wasn't right. 

Arthur stretched and yawned. "What took you so long?"

"What do you mean? I told you that I'd go collect firewood. Why are you still in bed?"

Grinning, Arthur stretched again, knowing exactly what that did to Merlin. "I hoped you would join me?"

Groaning, Merlin already tugged at his boots. 

Arthur took his time. He nibbled on Merlin's ears and neck, drew patterns on his chest and belly and made Merlin cry out twice when he sucked him. Merlin was already exhausted in the best way possible when Arthur produced a little vial. 

"What's that?"

Worrying his lower lip with his teeth, Arthur didn't look at Merlin. "I got it from Mabel. It's for...it makes it easier to..."

Merlin scrambled up on his elbows and looked over, not understanding what Arthur was on about. "Easier to...?"

"To go there..."

"There?" Could Arthur speak in complete sentences for once?

"Yes, there."

The blush on Arthur's cheeks was endearing and Merlin wanted to kiss him, but...Oh! "OH!"

"You don't want to try it?" Arthur still didn't look at him. 

Of course he had thought about it. In the beginning, he had thought it was weird, but now he wanted to feel Arthur everywhere. "Will it hurt?"

Arthur shrugged. "Probably? A bit? At first? I don't know."

"You've never...?" Merlin felt like the tips of his ears were on fire. 

"I told you there was nobody before you like that." Arthur had blushed just as much. 

"So...how do we do this?"

Arthur blinked. "Can I...?"

Merlin nodded a very small nod. He wanted this, but he was afraid it would hurt. 

"Turn around."

Taking a deep breath, Merlin turned onto his belly and waited. He knew he should probably relax and it wasn't as if he hadn't felt Arthur's tongue or fingers there before. But Arthur's...you know, was a lot bigger than just a finger. 

He relaxed a bit when Arthur started kissing his shoulders and nibbled on his neck again. Arthur knew by now what he liked. Then he made his way down his spine, kissing, licking, teasing. It hall helped Merlin relax a bit.

Even though he was just as excited, Arthur took his time, licking and massaging until Merlin was as relaxed as he could be, before he reached over and opened the vial. 

Merlin tensed up again when he heard the sound and suddenly felt Arthur's fingers back on him, all slippery and smooth. He made a little sound when Arthur poured some of the oil down his arse. It made Merlin's head spin when some of it slid down his balls. "Arthur..."

Arthur stopped immediately. "You alright?"

Nodding, Merlin lifted his arse a bit. He wanted it, he needed to feel Arthur and couldn't care less if it would hurt. 

Carefully, Arthur tried to push a finger inside. They had done that before, it felt odd but with the added oil, it was so much easier and Merlin tried to move back onto Arthur's finger. "More."

He couldn't see what Arthur was doing, but he had stopped all movement again as if he pondered if more fingers would be good already.

Merlin yelled out when he felt more fingers and it was like it was all too much and not enough. Slowly, he relaxed. 

"Merlin...I'm...I will..."

He just nodded. He was rather exhausted already and it felt like Arthur had taken hours to relax him, so yes, they should finally go on. Yet, he yelled out and his body tensed when Arthur tried to push in. 

"Relax...don't...just calm down..." Arthur's voice was pressed and strained. 

Merlin panted. Easier said than done! 

"Can't you do some...isn't there...some kind of magic?"

Magic? For THIS? Oh. Sure, there certainly was that kind of magic. Druids were very sensual people and the gods celebrated love on Beltane. He just never had the need for it, so he never touched that area of magic. Maybe if he thought about it real hard...

Arthur pushed in a little bit and miraculously, Merlin's body didn't tense up again. It felt weird, really weird, but not bad at all. A bit too tight, maybe, a bit like he was impossibly stretched, but it was also very exciting to feel Arthur this close, to almost sense his heartbeat there. 

"I'm...I'm..." Arthur grunted and came. 

They lay there, not moving, until Arthur rolled off of him and turned to his side.

"What?" Merlin felt sore and a bit empty now that Arthur had pulled out. 

"I...this was too fast." Arthur didn't look at him. "I wasn't even..."

"You were." Merlin smiled.

"But not all the way. And then it was too fast."

It had been over quickly, not like Merlin had thought it would be. But it wasn't bad. 

"You're just so damn tight." Arthur murmured. 

Oh. Oh! So that was why it was over so quickly and Arthur hadn't made it all the way in! He had come so fast because he was so tight! Merlin blushed. "Sorry."

Arthur turned. "Don't be." He blushed slightly. "It was fricking great. Just...too quick." He threw Merlin a shy look. "Sorry."

Merlin chuckled. "Don't be. It was exciting. I'm sure it'll be easier next time." He would try not to be so frightened and not tense up all the time and they would be able to do it all the way and last longer. 

"So you want there to be a next time?" Arthur smiled insecurely. 

"Of course!" Merlin had no doubt. It had hurt a bit and he felt weird now, but he wanted a repeat. And then many repeats. 

Arthur pulled him close and kissed him softly. 

"Hey, what did you bring?"

"Huh?"

"You said I needed to look at something when you came in. You sure didn't mean the firewood, did you?"

Merlin laughed and scrambled around to reach his clothes where he had dropped them. "It's nothing, just..." He held out the nicely shaped pebble that he had found by the river.

"It's not nothing. It's perfect." 

Merlin grinned and leaned in for a kiss. 

The tree outside their house put forth the first buds.


End file.
